Amy's Birthmark And Sorceress Powers
by Cathy7
Summary: At Budehuc Castle, the Six Mighty Zexen Knights, Duke's and Geddoe's mercenary team had discovered that Amy was a sorceress. So they decided to talk to her about her secrets and her past.
1. Amy's Past

Amy's True Identity  
  
Author's note: Here is my first story. I worked really hard for it and it's my first try. Well, here is chapter 1.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
It was a cool, windy evening at Budehuc Castle, a 15-year- old girl named Amy was in the bar sitting by the table having a drink. Percival, Borus and Leo are sitting right next to her table drinking a lot of wines. She smiled and giggled softly, looking at them drinking very fast as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Say Amy, why didn't you take out your hood? It's like you're hiding your own face so that people won't look at your face." Percival replied trying to get a good look on her face covered with a red hood. She was also wearing a long beautiful pink dress and brown- colored stringed boots. Her dagger was hung on her left side of her waist. She looked at him back, still holding her cup, "Well I never thought about trying to hide my own face. Besides, they can see me even though I'm wearing my hood."  
  
"He's right, Amy. When we met you for the first time, you're always wearing that hood. If you said you're not trying to hide your face, why are you wearing it?" Borus asked her.  
  
Amy didn't answer. But she took off her hood from her head and faced them. They were surprised when they saw her full face. "Amy...your forehead.."Leo replied nervously. Anne even looked surprised but she didn't make a sound. On top of Amy's forehead was her birthmark of a symbol.  
  
"It's alright, guys. It's just my birthmark." Amy replied. All of them managed to calm down. "A birthmark? Is that why you were wearing the hood to cover your forehead?" Percival asked. Amy nodded, "Yes. It's my special birthmark shaped of a symbol, but I still don't know what kind of symbol was that."  
  
"Well..that a good excuse for wearing a hood." Leo replied. "What?" she asked furiously. "Easy there, Amy. I was only kidding. Don't take it seriously there, child," he said as she covered her head back with the hood. Percival, Borus and Leo burst out laughing.  
  
Amy smiled wickedly at them. "Oh! Very funny, you guys," she replied as she faced back to her table. She finished her drink and left the cup on the table. She got up and started to open the door. Before she got out, she turned back to them. "Promise me one thing, before I take my leave?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Amy?" Percival asked gently to her, smiling. "Promise, you won't tell anyone about my birthmark on my forehead," she said.  
  
"All right, we promise," they said. "Especially you too, Anne," Amy said, facing to her. "Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone at all about it," Anne replied, smiling. "Thank you everyone," Amy replied as she shut the door of the bar.  
  
She walked outside the mansion as she wanted to get some fresh air. She decided to go to the lake and watched the beautiful view of some of the mountains ahead of the castle. She strolled around first as she saw some people outside too, getting some fresh air. She even saw her best friends, Duke's mercenary team. They were talking to each other about something. Of course, Amy can't hear what they're talking about. She smiled as she looked at them and walked away.  
  
When Amy was walking by the lake, she saw Jacques and Aila sat together watching the beautiful sunset by the lake. As she walked by, she even saw Mel was playing tag with Belle, Alanis, Elliot and Melville. Nei, Toppo and Shabon were having dinner at Mamie's restaurant. Sgt. Joe, Rhett and Wilder were talking by the restaurant. Ruby was flying around the lake with Franz and Iku riding on him.  
  
At last, Amy sat on her favorite spot by the lake, staring at the most beautiful view she ever seen. She looked at her reflection in the water and think about her dead mother who died in a shipwrecked when she was 7 years old. She ends up growing up as an orphan for 8 years. Her father died before she was even born.  
  
She felt upset after her parents died leaving her alone in the world with no one to care for her for the past few years. She decided to join the war after hearing Luc with the help of his companions and the Harmonian soldiers are destroying the world. She wanted to help the Flame Champion and the Fire Bringers to bring peace back to the world.  
  
When she came to Budehuc Castle for the first time in her life, she trained her skills and magic runes to become stronger then she normally is so that she could help to fight together. She even made so many friends including the adults.  
  
She continued to look at her reflection feeling very upset. Tears came down from her face. She was glad nobody had seen her crying as she wipe off her tears quickly. Then she got up, raised her right hand and a light appeared from it.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1.  
  
Note: Well, finished Chapter 1. The next chapters would be soon.  
  
. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Here is Chapter 2. Even though I didn't receive any reviews for the previous chapter yet, I decided to continue on to the next chapter. It's about Duke's team saw Amy talking to a spirit by the lake about her secrets. Here's the story.  
  
CHAPTER 2: SECRETS REVEALED  
Amy's secret was that nobody knew about her sorceress powers. That light from her right hand was her powers. She never used them because she was afraid what would people thought about her as a sorceress.  
  
Just then, Duke and his comrades had arrived. They saw Amy raising her right hand high up to the sky. She felt that her mother was calling her name, so she uses her powers to summon her mother out.  
  
"Is that Amy?" Elaine asked. The Kobold warrior, Gau nodded, "Yes. It's her, alright. But what is she doing raising her right hand up?" They were surprised to see a spirit woman appeared in front of Amy.  
  
Duke's team quickly hid themselves behind the trees and watched Amy talking to the spirit. "Who is Amy talking to?" Elaine asked them. "We don't know. Let's hear what they're talking about," Duke replied.  
  
"Amy, do you still use the sorceress powers?" the spirit asked. Amy nodded, "Yes, but I only use them when nobody's watching me. Some of them knew about the birthmark I had on my forehead."  
  
Your birthmark was the one that gives you the power. But tell me, why are you still hiding your powers away from people even though some of them knew about your birthmark?" the spirit asked.  
  
Amy looked down to the ground, explaining sadly to the spirit, "Because.I don't want..anyone to know.about me being a sorceress and...my powers." Then she kneeled down to the ground and began to weep softly as she placed her hands onto her cute teary face.  
  
The spirit brushed away Amy's falling tears from her face. She stopped weeping and looked up. "You must let them realized that you're a sorceress, Amy. How will you explain to them if you accidentally use your powers to save them when they're in trouble?" Amy didn't answer as she never thought about it.  
  
Behind the trees, Duke and his companions were shocked when they found out the truth about Amy. "I couldn't believe that Amy was a sorceress," Gau replied anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, she never told us about it when we first met her. We knew about her birthmark on her forehead and we promised her that we won't tell anyone about it. But she seemed to be upset about using her powers and being a sorceress," Nicolas replied. "Be quiet. I think I could hear them talking again," Duke said all of the sudden.  
  
"I.I never thought about it. What...shall I do? I'm so confused," Amy asked anxiously. "It's your decision, Amy. I'll leave you to think about it. Farewell, child!" the spirit bid her goodbye as she disappeared.  
  
Amy stood up, still looking confused. She noticed that it was late so she looked at the view again one last time then she started to walk back to the mansion. Duke's team came out from their hiding place. They looked very worried over Amy. "Poor Amy. Do you think we should talk to her about her secrets, Duke?" Nicolas asked.  
  
Duke looked at him and said, "We'll wait until midnight when everyone's asleep. Since we're the first one to know about Amy's secrets, we might as well don't tell them yet." They nodded in agreement as they walked back to the mansion noticing that it was already dark outside.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: Duke's team had finally found out the whole truth about Amy. What will happen to her when she finds out that they knew about her secrets first? Find out in Chapter 3: THE WHOLE TRUTH BEEN TOLD. 


	3. The Whole Truth Been Told

Here is Chapter 3. Read the story and find out the truth about Amy's secrets.  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE WHOLE TRUTH BEEN TOLD  
  
At midnight, everyone's asleep except for some of the guards who were on night duty are guarding the castle. Amy is not asleep either. She was in her room reading a book about the Dunan Unification War that held 15 years old. Then she felt very sleepy after reading as she closed the book. As she was about to put the book back on shelves, she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes widen as she didn't expect someone to see her late at night.  
  
She got up and answered the door. She was very surprised to see Duke's team right in front of her doorstep. "Oh. Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked them. "We just want to talk to you, Amy." Duke replied.  
  
"At this hour? It's already midnight," she said. "Well we got a lot of questions to ask you in private, so come on," Gau replied. She sighed and nodded, "All right, I'm coming," She replied as she got out and closed the door. Then she followed them.  
  
When they reached to a safe place to chat, she found out that they're still at the second floor they're near the elevators and the library. Duke's team looked around them to make sure nobody's watching them. Then they turned to Amy.  
  
"So, what you guys want to talk to me about?" she asked. "Well Amy, it's just that we knew about your secrets, about you being a sorceress," Elaine explained. Amy was shocked after she heard what Elaine had told her. Amy took a step back from them. "What?" she replied, looking frighten. "It's true, Amy," Duke replied. "But how did you found out? I never told you anything like that." She tried to ask them.  
  
"Well, we saw you talking to a spirit that evening. We didn't know what's going on, so we hid ourselves behind the trees and watched you," Nicolas explained. Amy closed her eyes as she turned her back. "So. you guys finally knew..the truth about me." They approached nearer to her. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings just because we knew about your secrets first," Gau replied.  
  
She opened her eyes and turned her back, "No. It's alright. I'm just surprised that you finally found out the truth, that's all," she replied. "Amy, who was that spirit you were talking to, by the lake?" Duke asked. "That spirit..you saw was..my mother," she said.  
  
"Your mother?" they whispered softly in surprised. She nodded, "Yes. My mother has been a spirit as long as I could remember. She died 8 years ago in a shipwrecked. All the people on board were dead too except me. I was the only survivor."  
  
"If your mother was dead, what happen to your father?" Elaine asked. "I don't have a father. The truth is my father died 17 years ago, before I was even born. He was killed by the Harmonian soldiers. My hometown was destroyed by them too, a few months before my mother died," Amy replied sadly as she began to cry softly as she placed her hands onto her face.  
  
Duke and his comrades were very upset after they heard what Amy had told them. Duke came in front of her and hug her very close to calm her fears down and wipe away all of her tears from her face. Amy cuddled him close to his chest as he stroked her long black silky hair with his gloved hand. "Don't worry Amy, we'll still protect you even though you're a sorceress," Duke replied as he let her go. "Thank you, everyone," she replied. "Why didn't you say anything about your parents to us, Amy?" Nicolas asked.  
  
"Well, I always had nightmares about them dying. Every night, it's the same. When I think about them, my heart was always full of fear in myself. After their death, all that's left behind for me was my sorceress powers. I got them when I was born. I could never use them because people would think I'm an evil sorceress. So when nobody's watching, I use my powers. Of course, it's hard for me to hide them away from people including here," she explained as Duke's team listened to her explanation carefully.  
  
Downstairs, they didn't know that some of the people were hearing their conversation. It was Geddoe's mercenary team including Aila and Chris with the other five knights and Louis. They quietly talk about Amy. They were hiding behind some walls near the hall.  
  
"Well, you could have told us about it earlier. We could help you about using your powers," Gau replied. "Yes. I fully agreed," she nodded. "Well, I guess my powers could be useful for our combination attacks. The four of them nodded in agreement.  
  
"Can you guys ever forgive me for not telling you about my real powers earlier?" she asked. They smiled at her. "Of course, we forgive you, Amy. Besides you're our best friend in this castle," said Duke as he lifted his right gloved hand to touch her smooth cheek and began to brush it gently.  
  
They noticed that it was late and Amy had a night guard duty to attend in the next couple of minutes. "We better get going. It's already late." Elaine told her comrades. They nodded. "Well Amy, guess we have to leave you," Elaine replied, looking at her sadly. "It's alright, guys. I've got a night guard duty to attend tonight. I'll be taking over Cecile's place," Amy replied. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself to be doing this?" Gau asked, looking very concern about Amy. "Maybe I should go with you to help out," he replied. She shook her head, "No. I'll be fine, Gau. Some of the Karayans and Zexen knights are on guard too."  
  
"Let her handle this one by herself. The guards would take care of her," Nicolas said, facing to Gau as he knows that the Kobold is always worried about Amy's safety. "All right," Gau replied.  
  
Duke and his comrades accompanied her back to the room for her to get ready. They gave her a big hug after they reached her doorstep. She cuddled them tightly on their chests for a long moment. "Well goodnight, guys. I'll see you in the morning," she replied before she shut the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Amy," they replied as each of them gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead, smiling at her. She smiled at them back as she shut the door. Then they walked back to their rooms to get some sleep after a long talk with Amy.  
  
A/N: Well, the truth's been revealed. But what would Geddoe's mercenary team and Chris's knights would say about Amy's secret? Find out in CHAPTER 4: THE CONVERSATION ABOUT AMY'S SECRETS coming soon. 


	4. The Conversation About Amy's Secrets

A/N: Hi! Sorry to take you so long for this because it takes me a long time to think before I can type it into the story. Well, anyway, here is Chapter 4.  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE CONVERSATION ABOUT AMY'S SECRETS  
  
Geddoe's mercenary team and Chris with the knights came out from their hiding place after Duke and his comrades had left to get some rest. Jacques was on night guard duty too, so he wasn't there with the others. They were also very worried and shocked about Amy after hearing everything about her.  
  
"Amy is a sorceress, but she never said anything about it," Salome replied. "Well, it may be true that she never talked about it, but she sounded worried after she found out that Duke and his crew had known about her secrets first," Queen replied. "She even said that she had the powers of a sorceress in herself, but tried to hide them away. That explains why she was acting very strangely when we first saw her," Percival replied.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "Does that also explain about the birthmark we saw on her forehead back at the bar? That's probably what gives her those powers," Leo whispered to Borus and Percival. "Yes. It must be that. Duke's team must have known about her birthmark, too, but they probably didn't know about what it did," Borus whispered back.  
  
"So Boss, how are we going to help Amy since Duke and his crew are trying to help her out?" Ace asked, looking at Geddoe. "We'll let them try to handle this. If she finds out that we knew about it too, she'll be even more upset than before. It's better that way," Geddoe replied.  
  
"Are you trying to say that we should pretend that we don't know about it?" Chris asked him. He nodded. "But I still want to help her, even though Duke's team is helping out too," Aila replied. "I agree with her. We can't say that we didn't know the truth about Amy. We just found out. We've got to help her; otherwise, she'll remain like that forever," Queen said.  
  
"Yes. Amy's been living a very strange life, hiding her powers for 8 years after her mother died," Joker replied. "She even said that her father was killed by the Harmonians and died before she was born. Destroyed her homeland too? I think those soldiers are trying to kill her. That must have explained why they were trying to kill everyone after they heard that she's near the Grasslands and Zexen lands." Chris replied. "Could be, milady," Roland replied, looking at her.  
  
"How are we going to help her out?" Louis asked. "So..you found out about my secrets too, I supposed," a voice surprised them. When they turned around, they found out that the voice was...Amy.  
  
"A...Amy!" they replied, looking very surprised. She was even more beautiful and looked slightly different than before. She was wearing a short, lovely blue sleeveless dress with tight dark blue pants and the same brown boots. She was also wearing a pair of brown gloves. Her long black hair was shown too as she was not wearing the red hood anymore. The same dagger hung on her left side of her waist. She was about to head on night duty when she heard them talking. Amy actually knew they had heard the conversation all along when she was talking with Duke's team.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here? We thought you were asleep," said Salome. "I have night duty to attend tonight. I'm taking over Cecile's place. I thought my original clothes were uncomfortable for duty, so I decided to change into my other clothes before heading out," said Amy. Then she replied sadly, "I supposed you knew about my powers too, since I heard you all were talking about it,"  
  
"We're sorry, Amy. We didn't mean.." Percival replied, looking at her sad face. "No. It's alright. I meant to tell you guys about it the next day, but I heard someone talking from downstairs awhile ago while I was talking with Duke and his crew. Then I saw a shadow. I don't know who it was, but I recognized the voice and I knew that the voice was you, Chris," said Amy, looking at her.  
  
"So, you mean you're not upset about it?" Queen asked. Amy shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just wanted to tell to everyone else about this after I joined in the war. I nearly wanted to tell Borus, Percival and Leo about it when we were in the bar that evening, but I just couldn't. I couldn't control myself from telling people after 8 years of hiding my own powers."  
  
They stood there transfixed. "Amy, you actually wanted to tell us about it back at the bar?" Leo asked. She nodded her head. "Then why didn't you?" Borus asked. "Well.. I was..just afraid about..telling you that, since I...only told you....about my birthmark." Amy explained, looking at them.  
  
"What birthmark?" Roland asked. Amy sighed as she came closer to them. Everyone was shocked except Borus, Leo and Percival as they looked at her birthmark on her forehead. "Amy, what happened?" Joker asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, you should ask them," Amy replied, looking at the three knights who were not shocked about looking at it just now. "They knew everything about it."  
  
Chris turned to Borus, Percival and Leo. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. "Well, milady, we promised her that we won't tell anybody about it. Even Anne promised Amy that she wouldn't tell anyone too." Percival explained.  
  
"It's true, Chris. Well, I guess I'll have to take my leave now. Cecile's probably waiting for me. I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow. Goodbye everyone," Amy replied as she walked out of the mansion.  
  
"Well, guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow. Then we can figure it out how to help Amy after she explained it to us." Aila said. Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked back to their rooms.  
  
At the gate, Amy finally found Cecile. She was looking very sleepy. "Hi Cecile! Sorry if I kept you waiting," Amy replied. "It's quite alright, Amy. I..." Cecile suddenly gasped in surprise as she stared at Amy's clothes. "Oh my goodness, Amy! I always thought you looked great in your long pink dress, but this is even better than before! You look even more beautiful... just like Lady Chris!" she replied. Amy blushed. "Why....thank you...Cecile. You better get to bed. You look very sleepy. I'll take over for a while," "Thank you. I indeed feel very sleepy. See you in the morning," Cecile replied as she walked away. "See you," said Amy. So she stood by the gate, guarding the castle. It's a good thing that Cecile didn't notice Amy's birthmark because her front hair was covering it by the cool breeze of the wind.  
  
Two hours later, a Zexen knight approached her. "You look very tired, Miss Amy. Go and get some rest. It's my turn to take over now," he replied. "All right, thank you," Amy replied as she walked back to the mansion. When she got to her room, she collapsed on her bed, feeling very exhausted from her duty. Then she fell into deep sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
A/N: Phew! All that thinking really made me very tired. It took me 2-4 days just to complete this chapter. The next chapter would be "The Story About The Past And The Usage Of Amy's Powers" in chapter 5. It'll take a couple of days for me to publish it in the fanfic. So, be patient if you can't wait. 


	5. The Story About The Past And The Usage O...

CHAPTER 5: THE STORY ABOUT THE PAST AND THE USAGE OF AMY'S POWERS  
  
A/N: Sorry to take you so long just to post it but I have many important things to do, so I didn't publish it earlier. My homework comes first before this. Well anyway, here is Chapter 5.  
  
The very next morning, Amy finally woke up. She was still very exhausted from her duty last night. She quickly got up and changed back to her original outfit, her long pink dress and red hood. Although she still felt very sleepy, she didn't have the strength to go back to bed.  
  
When she came down, everyone was already awake except for some of the guards who were on duty last night. Amy remembered that she was supposed to meet Nei, Toppo, and Shabon at the tavern. She promised them a couple of days ago so she ran as quickly as she could. She didn't want them to wait for her for so long. When she past the hall, she heard some people were talking angrily to each other in there.  
  
She quietly snuck to the hall and took a peek from the opened door. It was Duke's and Geddoe's mercenary team. Duke's team seemed to be angry with Geddoe's team. Amy looked at them, surprised, and listened to them talking.  
  
"What? You all heard us talking to Amy last night?" Duke asked angrily to Geddoe. "You guys were not the only one who saw Amy's spirit mother last evening. Jacques and Aila also heard Amy's conversation with her mother too and told us all about it," Ace replied.  
  
"How could you do this? Now Amy would be even more upset if she finds out about it," said Gau. "We also talked to her with Chris' companions last night. Amy said that she wasn't upset about telling her secrets to us; she was just too scared to do it," Joker replied.  
  
Amy covered her mouth with her hands while hearing their conversation so that she didn't make any noise. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she quickly walked away from the hall. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms to her chest and began to think of what to say to them. She didn't want them to argue over a small matter. When she was thinking of what to say, she saw the Six Mighty Zexen Knights and Louis walking towards her.  
  
"Good morning, Amy. What are you doing standing out here?" Percival asked. "I think.I'm in trouble," Amy replied.  
"Why do you say that, Amy?" Roland asked. "Come with me," she said as she led them to the hall. She told them to keep quiet as they listened to the Defense Force teams talking by taking a peek from the door. After they heard enough, they went by the stairs so that the teams would not hear them.  
  
"What's going on in there, Amy?" Leo asked. "It seems that Duke's team found out that Geddoe's team had known about my powers too," she explained softly to them. "We know about them too. You told us last night," Salome replied.  
  
Amy nodded, "That's true. But I told Duke's team that I can't let anyone know about my secrets. But since you heard us talking last night, I've got no choice but to explain."  
  
"We're sorry to get you into trouble, Amy. We didn't know this was about to happen," Borus replied.  
  
"No, it's not anyone's fault. I must reveal my secrets; otherwise I'll be even more troubled. Besides, I promised my mother that I'd tell everyone the whole truth. When I joined as a Fire Bringer a few months ago, I wanted to use my powers for battle but I was too afraid to do so. I don't want everyone to know I'm a sorceress at first. But after talking to my mother, I finally realized that I must do it or else I'll be living a very strange life, just like 8 years ago," she explained slowly as the knights listened carefully.  
  
"We understand your feelings about that, Amy. Tell you what, why don't you let us handle this one ourselves?" Chris asked. "What are you talking about, Chris?" Amy asked. "Since your problems started to get really troubled, maybe we'll try handling this problem of yours by talking to the mercenary teams," said Chris.  
  
"Well, okay. I've got to go to meet Nei, Toppo, and Shabon at the tavern right now. I'll see you all later, everyone," Amy replied as she bid them goodbye and walk away.  
  
When she finally arrived at the tavern, the three musicians are already there. They seemed to be talking to each other while waiting.  
  
"There you are, Amy. You're a little late," Nei replied as Amy sat down beside them. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, I promise that we'll do some training together at Yaza Plains in the next couple of minutes. Have you been training your skills and magic runes for the past few weeks?" Amy asked them.  
  
Shabon nodded, "Yes Amy, we did. Without your help, we would have never. You're one of the bravest fighters we know. I think when I grow up I want to be strong like many people in this castle."  
  
Amy smiled, "Someday you will, Shabon. Just be patient a little. When I was about your age, I was the same. I always told my mother that 'one day, I'm going to be strong'. And if I do, I'll protect all the people I love and care about. Many years later, my dreams came true. I grew strong and became a brave and loyal to people, always saving and protecting people from the danger around them."  
  
"Wow, Amy! I never knew that you were the same. I hope I'll become like you one day," Shabon replied happily. Amy smiled again, "Like I said, Shabon. Just be patient and someday you will grow strong. Trust me, you will." Shabon nodded, "All right, I'll wait till the day I grow up."  
  
Nei and Toppo smiled too. "You know Amy, I think Shabon really adores you," said Nei. "What makes you say that, Nei?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, you're beautiful, caring, strong, intelligent and brave. That's why many people in this castle really adore you, just like us," Nei answered, smiling. "Yes, I really adore you, Amy," Shabon replied. Toppo nodded in agreement too.  
  
Amy blushed, "Well..heh.thanks. Well anyway, ready to go to the plains to get some training?" she asked. The three musicians nodded. Amy stood up, "All right, let's go." So they went out of the tavern and to the gates of the castle. Amy told Cecile that she's going to Yaza Plains with the three musicians to do some training before they left.  
  
They spent the whole morning at the plains, training. They finally went back to the castle late in the afternoon, feeling very exhausted. Cecile greeted them at the gates. As they were about to head inside the mansion, Cecile stopped them.  
  
"Oh Amy, I forgot to tell you that Sir Caesar was looking for you a few minutes ago. Everyone in the hall wanted to talk to you. Please go to the hall to meet them now," said Cecile.  
  
"Okay. Thank you for the message, Cecile," said Amy. Then she turned to the musicians. "Well I've got to go now. I have fun training with you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye, Amy. We have fun training too," Nei replied, as they bid her goodbye and walked away.  
  
Amy freshened up a little outside before going to the hall. She saw Fubar was trying to catch a small butterfly that was flying around and giggled softly watching the griffon running around. Then she turned to go inside the mansion and into the hall.  
  
When she entered the hall, she saw Caesar, Apple, Hugo, Lucia, the Six Zexen Knights and Geddoe's mercenary team there. They were waiting for her a couple of minutes ago in the hall.  
  
"You finally got here, Amy. Cecile told us that you went training with Nei, Toppo and Shabon at Yaza Plains this morning," Caesar said. Amy nodded, "Yes, I believe I do." "Anyway, why did you all wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Chris and Geddoe had told us about your secrets while waiting for you to arrive. Why didn't you tell us?" Caesar asked.  
  
"I...wanted to.but.I was too afraid to tell. But I promised that I'll explain the rest of my secrets," she said.  
  
"All right, tell us what you know about your powers and the past," Chris replied as the others nodded. Amy nodded back.  
  
"Okay. I was born with those powers. I hardly used them because I didn't want anyone in my village to find out about it. Only my mother knew about my powers. She always said that one day, people would know about them even though I didn't tell anyone. I didn't believe her at first but when I talked to her last evening in secret, I finally found out that Duke's team was the first ones to learn about them. Right after that, I found out that my mother was right all along. She also had the same powers as me when she was a young girl."  
  
"She told me how she also struggled to hide her powers from everyone but as she grew up, she found out that many people already knew about her powers ever since she got them. They just pretend that they didn't know about them. My mother was shocked as she wondered why they didn't tell her earlier."  
  
"One day, she tried to kill herself by jumping into the waterfalls. She felt someone was grabbing her arms. she was about to jump and that's where she met my father there for the first time. He also knew about her mysterious powers and wanted to help. Finally she accepted and they were married soon after. That was almost 25 years ago when that incident happened."  
  
"But you never said anything about your father. What happened to him? Did he know about your powers too?" Apple asked.  
  
"I'm not too sure. The truth is that he died 17 years ago. He was killed by the Harmonian army when he left home to join in the search of some lost villagers. They had disappeared when they were hunting in a nearby forest. My mother thought that he will come back but he didn't. Sensing from her powers, she found out that he was dead a few days after he left. After that, she would sob in her room and never come out. People tried to console her but failed."  
  
"Later, I was born. She saw that I have a birthmark and the same powers as hers. She doesn't know what the birthmark was used for. 4 years later, she found out that the birthmark gave me those powers and without it, I would have never had them. I have the psychic powers in my birthmark. there, I can sense things just like my mother."  
  
"Well that's quite a story, Amy. But one more thing. what is the story about your mother dying in the shipwreck 8 years ago?" Hugo asked.  
  
"Well after my village was burned by the Harmonians, we decided to go to the Dunan area, so we took a ship. Several days later, a storm hit. The ship was swaying around as it was out of control. Some of the people jumped from the ship and drowned. I couldn't find my mother on the ship as the wind was too strong. I managed to grab hold at the edge of the ship so that I won't fall. After a while, the storm stopped and the ship was badly damaged but it landed to shore. When I opened my eyes, I saw that many people had fallen off the ship during the storm."  
  
"I found my mother's body by the ship. She wasn't breathing and I was scared. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't and I knew that she was dead. I dragged her body out of the ship and buried her nearby."  
  
"Your parents' past and yours are really sad ones, Amy. Is that why you lived a strange life after your mother's death, hiding your powers so that nobody would know?" Lucia asked. "Yes, it's true, Chief Lucia," Amy answered.  
  
"Could you show us your birthmark?" Caesar asked. She nodded sadly and took off the hood she was wearing on her head. "That looks like a symbol," said Apple.  
  
"It is a symbol, Apple. I don't know what kind of shape that was," said Amy.  
  
"We don't even know either. You can go now, Amy. We'll discuss this by ourselves," Caesar replied. "All right, I'm going to get some rest right now. I'll see you all later," she replied as she walked out of the hall and into her bedroom upstairs. She slept for a while and went down to help out with the chores for the day.  
  
Evening has arrived. Amy was playing with Koroku by the fountains with the other dogs. After that, she helped Muto arranging the leftover items and stuff in the warehouse, as it was a mess. Later, she helped Sanae Y, Sebastian and Mamie to prepare dinner for the people in the castle.  
  
Everyone knew her as the most helpful person in the castle. She always put on her sweet, charming smile on her cute face when she talks to people or helping out with the chores. She was very sweet and loveable when she smiles. Everyone loved her whenever she smiled at them.  
  
When night comes, she goes for her night guard duty, taking over for Cecile at midnight. When the next guard comes to take over her place, she would straight away collapse on her bed and get a good night's sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well part five is finally completed. But I have to end the story here because I can't think of anything else anymore. I have another story called "Disaster Strikes into the Darkness." It's the continuation of "Amy's Birthmark And Sorceress Powers." I'll tell you about the summary later in that story. 


End file.
